chosen one
by akubara
Summary: Vegeta has a choice to make follow a spirit or ignore his destiny


Out in space there is a myth that told of a planet of pure magic you could only visit it in your dreams many have traveled to find it. The part of the story no one every told was that no one ever returned only there ship came back. As kids were all told this story before we go to sleep to help guide us to our destiny a future of unimaginable possibilities.

After exploding another planet in the name of Freeza. Vegeta left to Meditate to forget the past and everyone around him. While meditating he found himself on a strange planet the land covered in a fog. A woman in a shear goddess dress walks toward him "Vegeta it's been a while" Vegeta looks at the woman aggravated "where am I" she laughs lightly "you were chosen" she grabs his hand and leads him to a temple "it can't be" Vegeta looks around the room. She waves her hand in the sky removing the fog to show a room full of statues of his past and future family members "many have failed where you will succeed" Vegeta lets go of her hand and walks up to statues reading the names and years "I have children?" she leads him back to the center of the room "we don't have long there is something I must show you" he looks at her confused "who are you?" she smiles "you will know my name soon enough" she looks at the sky "you must go" Vegeta could feel the pull of the breeze pushing him away from her wanting answers he tries to grab onto her hand only to grab air he grabs her dress tearing it as he was pulled away still clenching the fabric tight in his hand he wakes up.

By a fire Nappa and Raditz sat Vegeta could smell the booze and cooked meat a mile away before he walked through the bushes to his camp site he opened his hand still holding a piece of cloth to light to notice it was there he tied it his dagger he hid in his armor vowing to meet her again. Vegeta steps out to hear jeers "who was the lucky lady" Vegeta ignores them and sits down "hey Veggie I'm talking to you" Vegeta throws a stone at Raditz "the names Prince Vegeta!" Raditz yelps "hey lighten up" Nappa laughs "are you going to tell us or not man, who is she?" Vegeta looks in his armor seeing the fabric "I was alone" Raditz walks off to is tent "fine don't tell us" Nappa stands up "may the goddess bless you" he walks off to his tent as well. Vegeta pulls out his dagger to smell the fabric "who are you?" placing the dagger back in his armor he lays down to sleep.

The fire died down but the world became bright when he opened his eyes he was there where ever there was he ran to the temple in the center she laid on the ground in the fetal position crying Vegeta kneels by her side "what happened to you?" she opens her eyes "he found me" she removes her hand from her stomach, the blood pooling in front of her. Vegeta places his hand over the wound "you can't die I have to many questions" she put her hand on his forehead "remember who you are" a light flashed from her hand knocking Vegeta backward after regaining his composer he crawls to her "don't go" the world around him began to shake and fog over "what's happening" she smiles weakly "find me".

Heaven embraces the horizon.

No matter how jagged the profile.

The sky faithfully conforms.

The sun was rising in the distance when Raditz and Nappa walks up to Vegeta still asleep "that's weird normally he is the one waking us up" Raditz kicks Vegeta in the side Vegeta grabs his leg "never kick me" Raditz pulls away looking at his leg "Vegeta your bleeding" Vegeta sits up looking at the still warm blood on his hands he pulls out a small rag and wipes his hands off with worry written on they faces Vegeta walks to his pod and climbs inside "get to your pods!" Nappa and Raditz scrabble to there pods and launch off to there next mission.

Even in cryosleep he could not get back to her. Did she ever really exist? He needed answers Nappa woke him from his thoughts "there is something you have to see" Vegeta looks through is window "damn it were to late" Nappa sighs "how did he know we were coming here?". Vegeta reprograms the pods to head somewhere away from Freeza and his goons.

Even in space he could feel her pull him toward her ever so slightly she had to be real, going with his instincts he sent Raditz to earth to find any trace of other saijins they needed an army and fast. Nappa on the other hand he was still needed by his side.

Ahead of them was a big red and purple spiral colored planet, needing food they land there pods hiding them in a dense forest out of sight of Freeza's radar. The planet was a massive forest besides the occasional river or waterfall. Vegeta sensed that he had been there before not bothering to tell Nappa he leaves running for the direction of his dreams. In the distance he sees a temple long forgotten the vines took over most of it. Vegeta made his way inside at the center stood a statue of a woman with hand to the sky. He removes the vines off of her when he got to her face he panics stumbling backward into a sarcophagus adorned in gold on the memorial plate it said angelic Rose. Vegeta turned around walked slowly to the statue "where do I go now" he sits in a meditation pose "I'm here".

The world to his surprise changed it was darker but he could sense her, running in the darkness he found her hiding in the corner "you came for me" Vegeta helps her up "where are we?" she wraps her arms around him tightly "your fate lies on earth" he opens his eyes to find he is hugging the statue "thank you". Nappa clears his throat before coming closer "is that her? Vegeta lets go of the statue "what are you talking about?" Nappa touches the statue "I knew she would come for you" Vegeta could sense something was off about Nappa but this proves it "Nappa explain yourself" Nappa touches her stomach "I'm the one that killed her, I'm the reason she hides" he pulls Vegeta toward him grabbing the dagger then the cloth with blood "this gave you away" Nappa drops the items on the ground. Vegeta thought he heard someone scream run. Vegeta could see a fist coming at him dodging out of the way in time he quickly grabs his dagger and the cloth before running for the exit.

On a planet about 10 light years away 23 trillion people lived not knowing what was coming. Vegeta had to get there or die trying for the sake of his bloodline. Vegeta crashed into the planet leaving a large crater not wanting company he blows up the pod then destroys his scooter. Wrapping the fabric around his wrist he walks keeping to the shade he had to find the next sign otherwise this was all a waste of time. The memories of past, present, and future was tiring as they flashed through his mind so fast he could only concentrate on one then it was gone.

The Z fighters were searching the planet for the next group of saijins as Raditz promised in his last dying breath. Vegeta checked all the temples he seen still he could not find her it was not until he wandered into park in Bridgetown not paying attention he bumped into a statue "get out of my way" Vegeta looks up "Rose" Vegeta touches her outreached hand "help me". Unlike before the world never changed she leaned down grabbed his chin "Vegeta" he opens his eyes "how" he is to far away to control me" Vegeta smirks "what does earth have to do with me?" she laughs lightly "and points at a sign "that is where your family will be" he looks at the sign confused "an earthling" she holds her head "he knows where you are" he grabs his dagger "let him come" she touches the fabric on his wrist "you were always the stubborn one, even as a boy". When he awoke he had company and not the good kind.

Goku looked down at Vegeta "are you a saijin?" He stood up still gripping the dagger " I'm Prince Vegeta" Yamcha laughs "royalty died years ago asshole" Vegeta smirks "maybe on your puny planet" Yamcha tries to punch him but gets knocked to the ground "kakkorat restrain your dog" Goku looks at him surprised "Raditz called me the same name" he takes his foot off "where is he?" Yamcha smiles "he's dead" Vegeta smirks "good" Piccolo looks at the statue "why did you come here" Vegeta flies away.

Down in the village just below the mountain where Vegeta slept Nappa walked following the Prince's scent. Vegeta landed deep in the mountains after creating a hole big enough he crawled inside exhausted he sleeps. Rose shook him awake "he's here" Vegeta pushed her away "let them deal with it" she disappears leaving him to sleep.

One side of the ridge is cold and foggy,

The other is hot and dry.

Just by choosing where you stand,

You alter your destiny.

Vegeta opened his eyes to find he was following Trunks's energy to the shelter and walked inside. Once inside he see Trunks collapsed on a make shift mattress having body spasms and shallow breathes.

Goku closes the door behind them as Vegeta sneaks deeper inside finding Trunks out cold. After a while Goku falls asleep. Vegeta kept watch and read a book called weapons of the future. Vegeta looks up from the book noticing Trunks was awake he looks down at his scarred body then at Vegeta "Hi dad... (tries to breath as normal as possible) when did you get here?" outside of the shelter someone starts banging on the door light at first then hard enough it shook the shelter making books fall on Goku's head. Trunks stands up forgetting he is shirtless, walks past Vegeta and opens the shelter door . Vegeta tries to follow but he was paralyzed the room became so bright he closed his eyes when he reopened them he was in a cramped cold hole.

The fire had made it's way to the base of the mountain consuming anything that would burn the flames were extremely hot as it crept up the mountain side melting any snow in it's path. Vegeta smelled smoke as he crawled out the heat was intense flying to sky he seen the village below was gone nothing but ash was left. Nappa lands in the center of the ash "about time you showed up" Vegeta lands not far from him "lets finish this" Nappa smiles "ladies first" after a long stare down they lunged at each other matching punch for punch but Vegeta had the upper hand.

The z fighters were told of a fire in the old village south of East City prepared to to people out they left. When they arrived the only breathing was the guy from Bridgetown and across from laid the body of an other saijin covered in ash and blood, thinking it best they take Vegeta to East City to get medical attention.

Birthdays, anniversaries, memorials, festivals

Measure our progress on the path.

Vegeta finds he is in a room with light purple walls and a white crib looking down he sees a baby the name Trunks pops into his head "Trunks daddy's home" he picks up the child and gives him a big hug. He holds his son close to him whispering in his ear "I will never leave your side again I promise" in the corner Rose stood crying "that is my favorite memory" Vegeta notices the child's gone "bring him back!" she smiles " don't screw it up, she's right next to you"


End file.
